


Into your eyes

by SparksFrost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, EXTREME fluff that is, F/M, Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksFrost/pseuds/SparksFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finally picked someone to be with, and now Jade wants to see his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x1shia664x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=x1shia664x).



> This was some cute fluff I wrote for my friend over skype as impromptu. Touched it up a bit after, but I just rattled it off and sent it to her for the most part. -is a lame person-

Dave reached out his hand, gently ghosting his fingertips along Jade's face. She leaned into his touch, a soft smile on her face. "Dave..." she whispered, her eyes glowing warmly.

A smirk quirked at the corner of his lips, and he pressed the palm of his hand against her cheek

"I'm really happy you chose me." Jade leaned forward, bumping her forehead against his.

"Count yourself lucky to be able to have a hands on experience with my patented Strider self." He tugged on a lock of her hair, and she giggled in response

"You're always so full of yourself. But it's cute." Jade ran her fingers through Dave's pale hair, pushing it away from his face. "Will you take off your glasses?" She asked, her voice dropping to a hushed whisper.

Dave hesitated. "Harley..."

"I know it makes you uncomfortable!" She rushed. "But I promise I won't make fun of you or anything! I really like the color red!" She assured him, her face lighting up. 

He let out a gusty sigh. "If you tell anyone about this..." he mumbled a half-hearted threat.

Jade clapped her hands with glee. "Thank you, Dave! It really means a lot to me!" She gave him an ear-splitting grin.

Dave reached up to pull his shades back, but Jade abruptly grabbed his hands, stilling him. "Wait! Can I do it?" Her eyes sparkled.

The boy let out a breath, repressing a shiver at her sudden closeness. "Harley, I hope you realize how much excessive bullshit this is. I don't understand why you find this to be such a big fucking deal."

"Daaaave!" Jade wined, pouting playfully. "I don't see why you have to be a fuckass about it and want to keep your pretty eyes locked up all day!" 

Dave grunted, lowering his arms, her fingers still wound tightly around his wrists. "Fine."

"Yay!" She released him, making a heart with her hands before reaching towards his face.

She paused, inches away and took a deep, steadying breath. Dave was finally revealing his eyes for her.  Her hands shook slightly as she gently slid his aviators away from his face.

His eyes were closed, his blonde eyelashes feathered out over his cheek, casting small shadows. Jade let one of her fingers drift over his eyelid, trailing down to his temple and along his jaw line. "Dave. Please."

Dave's eyes fluttered open, his blood-red orbs meeting Jade's. Her heart stuttered almost painfully.

She let out a small sound of appreciation, leaning into him and pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. "Thank you. You're beautiful."

He smiled. "That's my line."


End file.
